


Scarred

by sonderwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Prophecy, Short One Shot, some Dumbledore bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwrites/pseuds/sonderwrites
Summary: For generations, wizards with lightning scars have been destined to attempt to murder another wizard, fail and die instead, then pass their scar over to them. At least, that was what was supposed to happen, until Tom Riddle came along.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Scarred

It was rather traumatic to have a complete stranger burst into your room and try to kill you as a kid, whilst you were just trying to sleep. At least Tom survived, but he still had to answer the many questions Mrs Cole had when she found the dead body in Tom’s room the next morning. That was the first time Tom had ever seen anything die, but it wouldn’t be his last. 

The man who tried to kill Tom was wearing long robes of a sort, and he had pointed a stick at Tom. The stick burst out with some green light, which Tom assumed was meant to kill him, especially since he had been very loudly shouting that he wanted to murder Tom, but instead Tom just got a sting on his forehead, and then the man dropped down dead. Tom put a hand to his forehead, and traced the new soft bit of skin, which seemed like it was lightning bolt shaped. Apparently Tom had just gotten a scar, and he hadn’t even bled or anything. 

Tom found out about the prophecy shortly after he arrived at Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards like him. The prophecy was thousands of years old, and was still active, according to Headmaster Dippet. 

_The one who bears the mark of lightning will die and trade his fate over to the one who survived his attempt to kill him._

Since Tom had the lightning scar, a lot of people at Hogwarts were scared of him, because people like him tended to become mass murderers. Tom was used to it though, as he hadn’t exactly been the nicest to the other kids at his orphanage after the incident. 

Tom hoped it wasn’t suspicious when he asked Professor Slughorn if the reason he could speak parseltongue was because he had the lightning scar, especially since he’d just opened the Chamber of Secrets and let a basilisk loose on the school. Turned out it wasn’t because of the scar, but because he was the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. It wasn’t Tom’s best decision to tell Slughorn his ability _now_ , but he managed to convince him not to tell anyone that Tom had opened up the chamber, and to blame it on Hagrid instead. 

Shortly before, Tom had also asked Slughorn about horcruxes. After finding out about the prophecy, he’d been even more paranoid about dying, so just to make sure that part of the prophecy was never fulfilled, he attempted to make himself immortal. The basilisk killed the girl in the bathroom, and so Tom used her death to make his horcrux. He wasn’t letting the basilisk kill any males, because the prophecy had said ‘him’ to describe the person Tom’s fate gets passed onto, and so unless it was just because those used to be both male and gender neutral pronouns, Tom might accidentally die if he tried to kill a male.

Years later, Tom was very much immortal, and the greatest dark wizard ever known. It was common for bearers of the lightning scar to become dark wizards, but none were quite as great as Tom.

One day he stumbled upon yet another prophecy relating to him. 

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

And so Tom decided to not kill the pureblood Neville Longbottom, and instead go and kill Harry Potter because he could also be the one that the prophecy was talking about. 

Tom had started killing males long ago, because since he was immortal, he thought that the dying part of the prophecy wouldn’t apply to him anymore, so it didn’t really matter who he killed. 

And so Tom set off to kill Harry, but it turned out that this one was the one who he transferred his fate over to. And Tom was gone. But not permanently.

Since people usually died when that thing happened, no one knew what would happen if someone _did_ survive. When Tom got a new body 14 years later, he found that he still had his lightning scar, so whatever powers or whatever the scar contained, Tom still had them, and thus he hadn’t _traded_ his fate over, he’d just made a duplicate and given it to Harry. Unless of course, Harry didn’t have those powers at all. 

Tom looked across the graveyard at Harry, and yup, he had his own lightning scar sitting there. Therefore he must be one of them. Tom wasn’t so set on killing him now, because now he knew that prophecies could be wrong sometimes.

“Harry, why don’t you join us?” Tom asked with a smile on his face.

“Why would I?” Harry tilted his head up a bit and creased his brow as if assessing Tom.

“Because you are among those who bear the lightning bolt scars. You were made for the dark side,” Tom held out his hands, letting Harry know he was welcome to come over.

Harry laughed a bit. “Tom, I’m already on the dark side, just not your corner. I’m going to overpower your part.”

“As if you could do that. No one is and ever will be more powerful than me,” Tom asserted.

Harry scoffed. “I defeated you when I was a baby.”

“Simply because of a prophecy. Otherwise you would definitely be dead.”

“Dumbledore said I survived because of my mother’s love,” Harry said, laughing.

“Dumbledore is a complete and utter idiot,” Tom stated bitterly. 

“I agree. Well, he’s not stupid, but I don’t like him much either,” Harry shrugged. He then took out his wand. “Now here’s the part where I kill you and take your death eaters for myself.”

Tom smiled smugly. “You can’t kill me, Harry. I have six horcruxes. I’m immortal.”

Harry smiled even more smugly back, and threw some destroyed items out in front of him. A diary, a ring, a locket, a cup, a diadem, and a dead snake. 

Tom’s mouth fell open, and his eyes went wide as he went into shock. “Nagini…” he stuttered softly, heartbroken. He then looked back up at Harry, enraged. “You’re going to pay for that.”

Harry shrugged again with a smile, and lifted his wand up to point directly at Tom. Tom did the same to Harry. Then there was a clash of green, and… the lightning scar legend ended as the last two fell to the ground, dead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea I came up with, and so I decided to just put it into a short one-shot (wait has anyone thought of this before? idk), but if you'd like to expand on the idea, or write your own thing, feel free to! Oh and send me the link if you'd like, I'd love to read them 


End file.
